


The Dragon's Heart

by PrincessRose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Immortality, LucyXWendy, Yuri, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: Wendy and Lucy both have secrets that they been keeping to themselves that the rest of the guild don't know about. Now follow as these secrets are revealed.There is a lemon on first chapter followed by just some regular chapters after. Weather it turns into a story or not will depend on weather or not I can come up with some sort of plot for it, but originally this was a one-shot lemon story.





	The Dragon's Heart

It was just another ordinary day in the guild called Fairy Tail, well about as ordinary as you can get anyways. 

Natsu and Gray were butting heads and calling each other names while Happy was cheering on Natsu. Elfman was shouting things about being a man or manly while Lisanna sat at a table nearby and Mira was tending to the bar. Cana was drinking at a table while Gildarts was sleeping on the floor. Juvia was stalking Gray while he fought with Natsu. Levy was reading a book at a table next to Jet, Droy, Panther Lily, and Gajeel. Erza was eating a strawberry cheesecake at a table. Laxus was at a table with Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen. 

It wasn't much different then your everyday Fairy Tail. Soon the guild doors opened and Lucy walked into the guild. Lucy always had on a golden shirt that her tits are about to pop out of and blue jeans with black boots.

"Good Morning," said Lucy as she dodged Natsu and Gray and headed towards the bar counter.

"Morning Lucy," said Lisanna.

"Good morning to you to Lisanna," said Lucy.

"Morning Lucy," said Levy.

"Good morning to you to Levy," said Lucy.

"Morning Lucy," said Cana as Lucy passed her table.

"Morning Cana," said Lucy.

Everyone else was to busy, but there was some of them that said good morning to her as she made her way to the bar counter. Once she was there, she sat down on one of the stools. Mira turned around and looked at her for a moment and smiled as she came over.

"Morning Lucy," said Mira. "Your usual?"

"You know me well Mira," said Lucy.

Mira nodded her head as she went about making a strawberry milkshake for Lucy. Lucy knew that Mira didn't know her as well as she thought though. Once Mira was done she came back to where Lucy was at before she put the strawberry milkshake in front of her. Lucy smiled at seeing it before she started eating it peacefully. Once she was done, she turned around and looked around the guild for a moment before turning and looking at Mira confused.

"Where is Wendy and Carla?" asked Lucy confused.

"Oh don't you remember Lucy?" asked Mira. "They went on that mission together."

"Oh that's right," said Lucy sighing as she got up from the stool. "I was hoping we could go shopping together."

Mira understood Lucy liked to hang out with people to get to know them. Mira turned around and went to say something to Lucy, but she was not at the bar anymore. Mira looked around before seeing Lucy over by the door. She was about to tell her something, but before she could Lucy walked out of the guild.

"I was going to tell her that Wendy and Carla is supposed to be back soon," said Mira sighing.

Lucy walked through the city as she continued to go home. She didn't feel like staying at the guild at the moment. You see Lucy had a few secrets that not anyone in the guild knew about. Mira always tried to get Lucy and Natsu together, but Lucy was not interested. Don't get her wrong Natsu was a nice friend, but she just wasn't into him. You see ever since she was young she always had an interest in girls. That's right Lucy was a lesbian, but instead of telling anyone she kept it to herself. Lucy was not normal by any standards even for a girl.

When she was born, she wasn't born like most females or girls. No Lucy was born differently then ever other female girl. You see Lucy didn't just have breasts and a pussy but also a penis and balls. Yes, she had both reproduction systems of a female and a male. This was the reason why she always wore pants instead of other clothing. However Lucy didn't just have an interest in just any girls either. No she had interest in young female girls. Lucy liked Wendy the sky dragon slayer a lot, but she kept that to herself as well. She was nervous that if she said anything to Wendy or anyone at how they will look at her for it, but Lucy's heart always seemed to beat rapidly ever time she sees the young dragon slayer.

 _"All of my plans ruined,"_ thought Lucy sadly.

Lucy had everything planned out. She was going to go shopping with Wendy and get some new clothing. Then they was going to get something to eat for lunch. After that she was then going to go to the park with Wendy. Then later she was going to take Wendy to dinner before telling her how she felt about her. She was still nervous about telling Wendy about it fearing the girl would look at her badly, but Lucy couldn't hold it in anymore so after gathering her courage she was going to tell Wendy about it. Lucy still had nervousness about being rejected though, but she was willing to go through with it regardless.

Lucy looked up before realizing she was already home. She most have been lost in her own thoughts to even realize that she was at her house already. Sighing with disappointment, Lucy walked towards her house before opening the door and going inside. Then she walked up to her room before opening the door and closing it, but Lucy forgot to lock it. She then went over to her window before closing it and then closed the blinds. The last thing she wanted right now was for a fire dragon slayer to barge in through her window. Lucy always hated that when Natsu did that. Lucy then went over to her bed before collapsing on the bed again.

After awhile of just laying there looking at the ceiling Lucy started thinking about Wendy. As she began to think about Wendy Lucy felt a twitch in her pants and looked down at it to see a bulge in her pants. She got up before going to her desk and opened it up before pulling out a picture of only Wendy in a swimsuit. Lucy then closed the desk before she turned and went to the bathroom in her room. Once in the bathroom Lucy closed the door, but didn't close it all the way. She then undid her boots before pushing them out of the way and then unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down. As she did her penis popped out into the air standing tall and relieved of the pants. Lucy was not small by any standard. She was a good ten inches long and eight inches thick. Lucy got down on her hands and knees with her face facing the wall and placed the picture on the floor. She then looked at it as she put he hand on her penis and started masturbating.

Meanwhile, while Lucy was at home laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling the guild doors opened up and Wendy and Carla walked inside.

"I'm back!" shouted Wendy.

Everyone welcomed her back to the guild and Carla flew over to a table. Happy seeing Carla back went over and tried to offer her a fish. Wendy seeing this smiled before she headed to the bar counter and climbed up on a stool. She then turned around and looked around the guild for a moment before looking confused. She turned back around and looked at Mira.

"Where is Lucy?" asked Wendy. "I thought she would be here by now."

"Not sure," said Mira. "She was here earlier, but got up and left. I was about to tell her you'll be back soon, but she was already long gone."

Wendy got down off the stool as she heard that.

"Well I better go check on her," said Wendy.

Mira nodded her head at her as Wendy turned around went to the guild doors and then went out. She continued to look around standing there on the street before she sniffed the air trying to get the scent. After she got it she was about to head out before being cut off.

"Wendy where are you going?" asked Carla.

"Just going for a walk Carla," said Wendy.

"Oh I'll come with you," said Carla.

"Why don't you just stay here with Happy?" asked Wendy smiling.

"I do not like that tomcat!" shouted Carla blushing.

"Oh, but you couldn't stop talking about him on the way here," said Wendy.

Carla blush darken as she said that before turning around and going inside. Wendy smiled as she seen that before she turned around. She didn't really lie to Carla because she was going on a walk even if she didn't tell her exactly where she was going. Wendy then took off following the scent of Lucy through the city. As she did she continued to think to herself.

Wendy had a few secrets herself that she didn't tell anyone not even Carla. Everyone always assumed that Wendy and Romeo should get together and Mira continued to try to get them together. Wendy however was not interested in Romeo that way. Yeah she liked him as a good friend but never has she thought of liking Romeo anymore then a friend or family member. You see Wendy was a lesbian. It took her awhile to figure that out because she never felt interested and any girls or males before. That however changed when she first met Fairy Tail. Wendy couldn't stop looking at Lucy or taking glances at her and her big tits that were about to pop out of her chest. Yes that was right Wendy had a thing for Lucy. She never told anyone about these things not even Carla, and Wendy would some time wake up in the night with intense heat between her legs just from thinking about Lucy. This heat however didn't start until Wendy turned thirteen, but when she did turn thirteen, she continued to have problems with the heat sometimes becoming too intense whenever she looked or thought about Lucy. Yeah everyone thought that Wendy joined Fairy Tail, because of Erza. Wendy however knew that was not correct. She joined Fairy Tail, because of the way Lucy makes her heart beat rapidly and how she feels every time she looks at Lucy. Wendy, however, was too shy and to scared of being rejected however to say anything to Lucy about it though and telling anyone else was out of the question. So Wendy continued to keep it to herself.

There was another thing that annoyed Wendy to no end. Natsu continued to barge into Lucy's house and Wendy was not stupid; she knew that Mira had a spare key to Lucy's house that she always lend to the others in team Natsu. Wendy was annoyed at how Natsu seemed to be all over Lucy or how close they was. That was another thing she didn't like and was afraid of. What if Lucy already got with Natsu then what is she suppose to do? That was another reason she kept everything to herself. Wendy didn't like that Mira was constantly always going to length to get into other peoples business. Don't get her wrong Mira was alright for the most part, but Wendy disliked her match making skills if that is what you can call it. There was another thing about Wendy that she never told anyone at all. Wendy liked to be dominated, but not dominated by just anyone. She liked to be dominated by someone that loved her. Well, she didn't have to be dominated, but she does enjoy the thought of it. Wendy had never been dominated before, but she has dreamed about it before and it kind of excited her. This was another thing that Wendy kept to herself she was afraid of what others would think about her if she told them. Wendy was still a virgin though, and even though the heat can become intense between her legs, she never masturbated at all. Wendy didn't even know how to masturbate to relieve herself and talking to Carla about it was out of the question.

Wendy stopped and looked up realizing she was at Lucy's apartment already. She didn't even realize she was her until now. She was just following the scent of Lucy that she picked up while thinking to herself along the way. Wendy looked up at Lucy's window to see the shades were down, and the window was not open. She was thinking about jumping in through the window like Natsu always did, but that was out of the question now. So Wendy went over to the door and went inside before making her way up to Lucy's apartment. When she got to the door, she knocked on it and waited listening for any sound. She could hear a few sounds from inside, but couldn't quiet catch what was being said. There was no answer at the door.

"Lucy are you there?" asked Wendy as she knocked again.

Wendy waited for a while to see if Lucy would answer the door. She continued to hear sounds in the apartment, but other then that no one answered the door or called out to her. Wendy looked at the door knob for a moment before frowning as she remembered she didn't have a key to get inside. She sighed, but decided to try the door knob anyways. Wendy reached out and turned the knob before opening the door only a little way.

"Lucy it's me, Wendy," said Wendy peaking through the crack in the door.

"mmmm....ahhhh...oh yes."

Wendy could hear some noises from inside the apartment, but no reply came back to her. Wendy curiously wondering what the sounds was made her way into the apartment shutting the door and locking it behind her. She then looked around the room for Lucy before hearing the sound she picked up earlier.

"Mmmm...Ohhhh.... aaaah... yes."

 _"That's Lucy's voice,"_ thought Wendy.

Wendy followed the noise towards the bathroom curiously and worried. Once she got to the door, she noticed it was cracked open and peaked inside the bathroom. What she seen surprised her. Lucy was down on her hands and knees facing the wall looking at a picture of her. Her hand was on her penis and moving up and down the big penis.

 _"L-L-Lucy is a male?"_ questioned Wendy confused. _"L-L-Lucy has feelings for me?"_

Wendy couldn't help, but continue watching as Lucy continued to move her hand up and down her penis while her tits bounced back and forth in rhythm. Wendy was surprised at the size of Lucy's penis. It was really big and thick. 

"Ahhhh....mmmmm.... oh yes Wendy," came Lucy's voice.

Wendy felt the heat from between her legs intensify to unbearable levels, unlike all the other times. Wendy needed some way to relieve herself and hearing Lucy's moans of pleasure as she continued to masturbate turned Wendy on more. Wendy feeling the heat between her legs pulled her dress up before reaching her hand down and putting it over her pussy in an attempt to cool it down considering her hands was colder than that part of her body. This however did not stop the heat and Wendy started moving her hand before her finger brushed a spot and send a wave of pleasure up her back.

"Aaaaah!" shouted Wendy loudly before throwing a hand over her mouth nervously.

Wendy turned and looked back inside the crack of the door to the bathroom to see that Lucy's didn't move or say anything. She was still masturbating and moving her hands up and down he penis while looking at the picture of her. Wendy didn't take her hand away from her mouth though as she breathed in and out from her nose. She could smell Lucy's arousal from where she was and it turned her on more.

 _"What was that feeling?"_ questioned Wendy internally to herself. _"I never felt that before, but then again I never put my finger or hands down there while I was hot either."_

Wendy put her finger down to the spot on her pussy that she felt earlier before her eyes widen as she felt pleasure race up her back again. Her pussy tingled to the sensation that it gave her. Wendy started moving her finger back and forth rubbing the spot that she found. This pleasure continued to race through her body and as she continued she began to feel the heat start to disappear little by little, but very slowly. This made Wendy understand how she can get rid of the heat down in her pussy. She continued to have one hand over her mouth and the other rubbing her clit while she looked into the bathroom and watched Lucy.

"Ahhhhh....mmmmm....ohhhhh Wendy yes," said Lucy. "Fuck my big thick penis Wendy."

 _"Yesss Lucy....Ahhhhh....mmmmm....oh god this feel good,"_ thought Wendy as she continued to masturbate while watching Lucy. _"That heat from dragon slayer mating is still there, but it's slowly going away. Give it to me Lucy."_

"Ohhhh god yes.... Wendy....You are so tight and wet," said Lucy.

 _"So you like it when it's tight and wet?"_ thought Wendy. _"I'll be glad to give you something tight and wet."_

Wendy could feel her pussy getting wet as she continued to play with her clit and watch Lucy from the crack in the bathroom door. She watched as Lucy moved so that she was now she was facing the door on her knees moving her hand up and down her penis. She was no longer focusing on the picture anymore as she continued to masturbate thinking about Wendy.

"Ahhhhh.... Oh, Wendy yes!" shouted Lucy. "Give me that tiny tight pussy!"

 _"Ahhhh....mmmmm.... yes Lucy,"_ thought Wendy. _"Have my pussy. Fuck my pussy. Dominate my tiny tight wet little dragon slayer pussy."_

As Wendy continued to masturbate, it started to get hard to stand, and something felt like it was going to explode out of her. Wendy's knees hit the floor and she almost fell over, but throw out her hand that was covering her mouth and pushed the door to the bathroom open. Wendy seeing this froze as she looked at Lucy, but then she was unfroze when Lucy was still masturbating as she continued to move her hand up and down her penis. Apparently, Lucy was to far gone and thought that Wendy was only a figment of her imagination. Wendy, however, seeing that Lucy didn't mind her there continued to masturbate herself while watching Lucy.

"Aaaah....oooooh....mmmmm Wendy yes!" shouted Lucy. "I-I-I'm about to cum!"

Wendy didn't know what the word cum meant, but she guessed it had something to do with the feeling like something was about to explode out of her. She continued to masturbate though as she continued to watch and felt herself getting closer to exploding.

"Wendy!" shouted Lucy as she shot white stuff into the air one after the other as she arched her back.

This however brought Wendy to the edge and her back arched as she put a hand over her mouth as it exploded out of her. Some of Lucy's cum landed on Wendy while the rest of it land all over around the bathroom. After some time Lucy came down from her high apparently and her eyes widen once she realized Wendy was real and that she had her back arched and her dress pulled up while her hand was down by her pussy all wet.

 _"Was she watching me?"_ thought Lucy as she looked at her.

Once Wendy was done she looked back up before looking at Lucy.

"W-W-Wendy," said Lucy nervously. "I-I-I can explain."

Wendy, however, was to far gone to worry about her explaining though. Her pussy was still burning from the dragon mating season, and she wanted relief from it. Her eyes turned to slits like a dragons before she ran at Lucy. Lucy didn't knew what happened and was tackled to the floor. Then Wendy got on top of her.

"W-W-Wait...Ahhhh!" shouted Lucy before she could finish what she was going to say.

Wendy had taken Lucy's right nipple in her mouth quickly and started sucking on it before Lucy could say anything. Her dragon slayer instinct coming out of her as she did. She continued to play with Lucy's left breast while she sucked on the right nipple. Then she would switch back and forth between them quickly as Lucy was brought to pleasure.

"Ahhhh.... ooooh... My nipples," moaned Lucy.

Wendy liked hearing Lucy's moans and continued to hear more of them. More of then she got to as Lucy continued to moan as Wendy continued to suck her nipples and play with her breasts. Wendy could feel Lucy's penis rubbing against her ass cheeks and pussy, but ignored it as she continued to suck on Lucy's nipples and play with her breasts. Wendy loved seeing Lucy's breasts they was so soft yet firm at the same time and felt good to the touch.

"Oohhhhh.....Ahhhhh," moaned Lucy. "I-I-I'm going to cum!"

Wendy was happy to hear that, and she wanted Lucy to do just that as she continued to use her mouth and tongue on Lucy's breasts while playing with them.

"Wendy!" shouted Lucy as she shot cum in the air.

Wendy felt some of the cum land on her ass while some of it landed on the floor of the bathroom. Wendy let up and stepped back as she watched Lucy continue shooting cum into the air. Some of it landing on her and the rest getting on either Lucy or the floor. Once Wendy noticed Lucy was done coming she pulled her dress off before she turned and got down on her hands and knees. Lucy was still panting at the moment from what just happen, but once she got her breath back she looked up and at Wendy before her eyes went wide. Wendy was on her hands and knees with her pussy facing her waiting. Wendy's pussy looked like a pristine mountain and it shined with wetness. Lucy got up on her feet and looked at Wendy.

"W-W-Wendy," said Lucy. "What are you doing?"

Wendy turned and looked at her and Lucy noticed her eyes were slits instead of their normal. Wendy smiled at her as she said that before she wiggled her ass.

"Lucy come give it to me," said Wendy.

"W-W-What?" questioned Lucy surprised. "Do you even know what your asking?"

Wendy shook her head showing she didn't know.

"You are asking to have sex Wendy," said Lucy. "Do you know what that means?"

"Nope," said Wendy shaking her head.

Lucy sighed at hearing that as she looked at Wendy.

"Please Lucy," said Wendy. "The heat is too much. I need relief."

"Heat?" questioned Lucy confused.

"I'll explain later," said Wendy.

"I don't know Wendy," said Lucy.

"I saw you looking at the picture of me," said Wendy. "Which means you like me."

"W-W-Well..." said Lucy nervously before blushing. "Yes, I do."

"I love you, Lucy," said Wendy. "P-P-Please give it to me. You want a tiny tight wet pussy. I'll give it to you."

"I don't know Wendy," said Lucy blushing hearing Wendy say that. "W-W-What if you have a kid?"

"If I have a kid I'll be the happiest person," said Wendy.

"B-B-But what about Carla?" asked Lucy nervously.

"Don't worry about her," said Wendy. "I'll deal with her."

Lucy continued to look at Wendy for a moment as she looked at her ass that was swaying back and for and her wet pristine mountain pussy. 

"Please Lucy this heat is too much," said Wendy.

"Well I can't really turn down a pleading cute girl with a sexy body," said Lucy.

"You really think my body is sexy?" asked Wendy surprised.

"Yeah I wouldn't change a thing about you," said Lucy.

"Thanks, Lucy," said Wendy smiling.

"Your Welcome, but after we will need to sit down and explain everything to each other," said Lucy.

"Yes we will I promise," said Wendy nodding her head. "Now come, Lucy. Take my tiny tight wet dragon slayer pussy."

Lucy's eyes widen as she heard Wendy say that in surprise before nodding her head. She then came over and got on her hands and knees with Wendy underneath her. Then she lined herself up with Wendy and tried to push in. Lucy stopped before she looked down at Wendy sweet dropping. Wendy was waiting and not feeling anything she turned and looked back at Lucy to see that she had a sweet drop on her head. Wendy was annoyed at that as she noticed it.

"Just force it in," said Wendy.

Lucy looked at her unsure about that before nodding her head. Then Lucy lined up and pushed hard into Wendy. It took some time as Lucy continued to stretch Wendy out like crazy as she entered her. Wendy smiled as she felt Lucy enter her slowly, but was annoyed with the slowness. She turned and looked back at Lucy.

"Quickly shove it in Lucy," said Wendy.

Lucy looked surprised as she heard that and looked down at Wendy.

"I don't want to hurt you, Wendy," said Lucy.

"Don't worry I'm a dragon slayer," said Wendy. "If I can't handle the pain then I don't have the right to call myself a dragon slayer."

Lucy nodded her head before she pulled out some then she shoved it into Wendy quickly and hard stretching her out and going all the way inside her in one shot. Wendy clenched her teeth tightly and squinted her eyes as tears formed in the corner of her eyes from the pain. She could feel liquid running down her thighs from her pussy, but ignored it. Lucy didn't move yet, and this made Wendy upset. She didn't want to wait, she wanted Lucy right now with or without pain. She turned and looked back at Lucy. Lucy seen the tears and was nervous.

"W-W-Wendy," said Lucy nervously. "I-I-I'll take it out."

"No don't Lucy," said Wendy pleadingly. "Please fuck my tiny tight wet dragon slayer pussy. Don't wait."

Lucy looked at her unsure for a moment, but hearing the plea of the one she loved and loved her back she nodded her head. Lucy then started moving back and forth sending her penis in and out of Wendy. Wendy moved in rhythm with Lucy as she did. Wendy was enjoying it even through the pain as Lucy continued to move in and out of her.

"Wow Wendy," said Lucy. "Your tighter and wetter then I thought."

"Well you wanted tight and wet," said Wendy. "So you got it. You are seriously big."

"S-S-Sorry," said Lucy.

"Don't apologize. I like it," said Wendy.

"Y-Y-You do?" asked Lucy surprised.

"Yes I like everything about you," said Wendy.

"How are you feeling now?" asked Lucy.

"Still some pain, but don't worry," said Wendy.

Lucy nodded her head at her and continued. If Wendy wanted to bare with the pain, then Lucy would let her. After some time Wendy was now starting to feel pleasure instead of the pain and Lucy was feeling the pleasure as well.

"Ahhhh... Ohhhhh yes Lucy!" shouted Wendy. "Oh, it feels so good. Mmmmm.... aaaah... ooooooh yes fuck my tiny tight wet dragon slayer pussy."

"Mmmmm.... Aaaaah.... Wendy!" shouted Lucy. "Ohhhhh.... your tiny tight wet dragon slayer pussy feels great."

"Ahhh... Lucy yes," said Wendy. "Come on Lucy faster, harder. Fuck my tiny tight wet dragon slayer pussy."

Lucy gave Wendy what she wanted as she picked up speed and started fucking Wendy's pussy faster and harder. Wendy was enjoying it very much as Lucy continued to pound in and out of her pussy. As it continued, Wendy felt herself getting close to exploding again.

"Aaaah.... oooooh.... mmmmmm.... Lucy!" shouted Wendy. "I-It's coming! I'm going to explode!"

"W-W-Wendy.... aaah.... mmmmm... yes!" shouted Lucy. "W-W-Wendy I-I-I need to pull out! I-I-I'm about to cum!"

"Don't you dare Lucy!" shouted Wendy. "Give it to me! Pour it out into my tiny tight wet dragon slayer pussy! Fill me up!"

Lucy nodded her head before she shoved herself deep inside Wendy and started cumming.

"Wendy!" shouted Lucy as she shot cum wave after wave into Wendy's pussy.

"Lucy!" shouted Wendy as her back arched as she came soaking Lucy's penis, balls, and the floor.

They continued to be joined for awhile as Lucy continued to pour into Wendy and Wendy feeling this came a few more times crying out Lucy's name as she did. After a few time of Wendy getting off and Lucy finishing pouring into her. Lucy then pulled back out of Wendy as cum leaked out of Wendy's pussy and onto the bathroom floor. Then Lucy flipped over and then fell onto her back as Wendy fell over onto her side still with her hands and legs in the same place as she continued to twitch for a while. Once Wendy came down from the pleasure and caught her breath she looked over at Lucy to see that she was still hard. Wendy got up before she went over to her and then took her hand. Then Wendy pulled her out of the open bathroom and closed the door before making her way to the bed. Once there Wendy then pushed Lucy down onto the bed, and Lucy got onto her back. Wendy then climbed on top of Lucy making sure that Lucy's penis was between Lucy's stomach and hers. Then she started sucking on Lucy's beasts again as she moved up and down. Lucy was feeling a lot of pleasure as Wendy continued to suck her tits while she moved up and down. Lucy could feel Wendy's as well as her own rubbing against her pussy as Wendy did so. This continued until Lucy shouted Wendy's name as she shot cum out in waves between their stomach. Then Wendy stopped and got up and moved back before watching as Lucy's penis poped up and started shooting in the air all over the bed, Lucy, and Wendy.

Once Wendy saw that Lucy was done shooting cum and Lucy continued to pant. Wendy was curious, so she stuck out a hand and grabbed Lucy's balls before moving them.

"Aaaah!" shouted Lucy as she arched her back and shot more cum into the air some of it landing on Wendy. The rest landing on Lucy or the bed.

Wendy smiled as she saw Lucy come when she grabbed Lucy's balls in her hand firmly. It was something new about Lucy and Wendy was happy to know more about Lucy.

"So you do have one," said Wendy looking at Lucy wet pussy.

"Y-y-yes I have both," said Lucy. "S-s-sorry if that is a disappointment. Can you let go of my balls?"

"Don't apologize. I'm glad you have both parts," said Wendy. "So tell me Lucy do you like it when your balls are squeezed?"

Wendy then squeezed Lucy's balls firmly, but not to the point that she would crush them.

"Aaaaah!" shouted Lucy as she arched her back and shot more cum into the air. The cum landing on Wendy, Lucy, and the bed. "Oooh god, Wendy!"

"So you do like it," said Wendy smiling as Lucy nodded her head. "That's good to know."

"J-J-Just don't crush them," said Lucy breathing out.

"Oh I wouldn't want them crushed Lucy," said Wendy. "I just like seeing more about you. Now then I want to show you one of my fantasies."

Lucy looked at her as she said that before watching Wendy push her legs up to her chest. Then Wendy pushed Lucy's balls out of the way before she climbed up onto Lucy's thighs and sat down so her pussy was flushed with Lucy's. Then Wendy leaned down between Lucy's legs so that Lucy's penis and balls were between their stomach and their breasts were connecting and rubbing against each other. Wendy continued to stare in Lucy's eyes as she started moving up and down sending pleasure through Lucy from several places at once.

"Ahhhhh....Ohhhh....god yes Wendy!" shouted Lucy. "My penis, my balls, my pussy, my tits. Ahhhh.... Wendy fuck me. It feels so good."

Wendy smiled at hearing Lucy say that as she continued breathing heavily as she continued to fuck Lucy's pussy while pleasing the rest of her body at the same time.

"Aaaaah... ooooh... mmmm... Wendy, I'm cumming!" shouted Lucy as she came out of her penis all over their stomachs as well as came from her pussy coating Wendy's pussy and the bed with her cum.

"Lucy!" shouted Wendy as she held herself close to Lucy as she came coating Lucy's pussy and the bed with her cum.

After that Wendy then rolled over before collapsing on the bed next to Lucy breathing heavy for air. Lucy was also panting for air as she continued to lay there her chest rising and falling as she continued to shoot cum in the air all over Wendy, herself, and the bed. After Lucy has stopped shooting and was only breathing heavily, Wendy looked at her penis to see that it was still hard. She smiled as she seen that Lucy had a great amount of endurance.

"You got some great endurance, Lucy," said Wendy.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Lucy.

"No I like it," said Wendy.

"Thanks," said Lucy smiling.

Wendy moved closer to Lucy before leaning over her and kissing her on the lips. Lucy was surprised for a moment before relaxing into the kiss and kissed her back.

"So that was your fantasies?" asked Lucy curious.

"One of them, but not quite the same," said Wendy. "Let's say this one was much better."

Lucy nodded her head at her as she said that, but was curious as to what other fantasies Wendy had. She however wanted to show Wendy her fantasies. Well, some of the fantasies she hasn't shown her yet anyways. Lucy got up before crawling out of the bed and stood up in the room. Wendy looked over at her curiously wondering why she got up. Lucy turned back around and then smiled at Wendy.

"My turn to show you one of my fantasies that you haven't seen yet," said Lucy.

"Oh sounds exciting," said Wendy in excitement. "Who knows maybe you will just find out another one of my fantasies."

"Yeah maybe," said Lucy nodding her head. "Come over here."

Wendy got up before she came over to the edge of the bed and then got up. Then she looked at Lucy curiously.

"Turn around, so your sexy ass is facing me," said Lucy.

"You really think my ass is sexy?" asked Wendy turning around and then turning her head to look at Lucy.

"Yes I think it's adorable and sexy," said Lucy. "I wouldn't change it at all."

"Thanks, Lucy," said Wendy. "Now what?"

Lucy walked up behind Wendy before she grabbed her by the thighs with her hands and picked her up into the air. Wendy's back pressed into Lucy's breasts for a moment as Lucy started carrying her towards the window. When they got there Wendy pulled the blind open so that her pussy was visible to be seen before placing her hands on the window.

"Ready?" asked Lucy.

"Wait," said Wendy before she pushed the window open making a light breeze blow into the room.

"What you want everyone to hear?" asked Lucy surprised.

"Yes I want everyone to know that you are mine and I belong to you," said Wendy.

Lucy smiled as she heard that and nodded her head. Wendy waited for Lucy to show her the fantasy that she was going to show her. Lucy lined herself up with Wendy's pussy before she rammed inside of her quickly and fast spreading Wendy again and going all the way inside. Wendy smiled as she felt Lucy going inside of her quickly and fast. Her pussy on display for all to see her being fucked by Lucy and hear her voice. Lucy didn't waste any moment as she started ramming in and out of Wendy quickly and fast.

"AAAAAAH... OOOOH... YESS!" shouted Wendy. "FUCK ME LUCY... FUCK MY TINY TIGHT WET DRAGON SLAYER PUSSY... SHOW EVERYONE THAT THIS TINY TIGHT WET DRAGON SLAYER PUSSY BELONGS TO YOU!"

"AAAAAAAH... YESSSS... MMMMMMM... WENDY!" shouted Lucy. "YOUR TINY TIGHT WET DRAGON SLAYER PUSSY IS SO GOOD! FUCK MY BIG THICK PENIS!"

"MMMM... GUAHHHHH... AAAAAAH... LUCY!" shouted Wendy. "FUCK ME... MMMMM... AAAAAH... WITH THAT... GUAAAAH... BIG THICK PENIS! MMMM... GUAAAAH... SHOW EVERYONE YOU FUCKING... MMMMM... MY TINY... AAAAAH... TIGHT WET... GUAAAAAH... DRAGON SLAYER PUSSY! DOMINATE MY... AAAAAH... TINY TIGHT... UGHHHHH... WET DRAGON... GUAAAAH... DRAGON SLAYER PUSSY!"

Lucy was surprised to hear Wendy tell her to dominate her pussy. She decided she might want to ask Wendy about that later, but for now, she was just going to show Wendy one of her fantasies.

"AAAAH... MMMMM... SO FUCKING GOOD!" shouted Wendy. "UGHHHHH... MMMM... SO BIG... GUAAAAH... SO THICK... AAAAAH... FUCK YES LUCY.... MMMMMM... FUCK MY TINY TIGHT... GUAAAAAH... WET DRAGON... AAAAAH... SLAYER PUSSY! GIVE ME... AAAAH... MMMMM... THAT BIG THICK... GUAAAAH PENIS! DOMINATE MY TINY... MMMMMM... TIGHT WET... AAAAAAH... DRAGON SLAYER PUSSY! HARDER! FASTER! MAKE ME DRIPPING WET! MMMMM... MAKE ME PANT!"

Lucy did as Wendy wanted and started ramming in and out of her faster and harder. You can hear wet noises and smacking sound as Lucy's big balls smack against Wendy's pussy. Wendy was utterly enjoying it as Lucy continued to fuck her. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes rolled up in her head. Every now and again shouting in pleasure before going back to panting again.

Meanwhile, Carla was on her way towards Lucy's apartment. After some time of Wendy not returning to the guild she started to get worried, so she asked Mira if she knew where Wendy went. Mira told her that Wendy went to Lucy's apartment to check on her. So Carla decided to head there and see what was taking Wendy so long to get back. She wondered if maybe Lucy was seriously ill, sick, or hurt so she hurried on her way to see what was wrong as she got closer though she heard a shout from Wendy's voice.

"AHHHHHH!"

Panicking and worried that someone might be fighting Wendy she continued on her way. As she continued though she didn't hear anymore shouts anymore since the last one and this made her worry more. That was until she heard another shocking shout.

"AHHHHHH.....YESSSSS.....DOMINATE MY.....GUAHHHHHH TINY TIGHT.....MMMMM WET DRAGON SLAYER.....UAHHHHH PUSSY!"

Carla froze as she heard that before she raced quicker to where she heard the voice. As she got closer to it, she could clearly hear two voices.

"OOOOOH... MMMMMM... GOD YES LUCY! FUCK MY... AAAAAAH... GUAAAAAAH... TINY TIGHT... GUAAAAAH... WET DRAGON SLAYER... MMMMMM... PUSSY!"

"AAAAAH... OOOOOH... WENDY YOU FEEL SO GOOD!"

 _"Huh?"_ questioned Carla confused.

Carla continued a little more, and as she got closer, she could hear the sound of smacking and wet noises. She continued for a little while, and when she got there, she heard another shout by both of them.

"OOOOH... YESSSS LUCY! DOMINATE MY... UAHHHHHH... TINY TIGHT... MMMMM... DRAGON SLAYER PUSSY!"

"MMMMMM... WENDY YESSSS! YOUR TINY... MMMMM... TIGHT WET DRAGON... SLAYER PUSSY... AAAAH... FEELS SO GOOD!"

Carla turned and looked at where the voices came from before her eyes went wide in shock and anger. One was shock which was because Wendy was by the window of Lucy's apartment with her pussy on display for all to see. The second shock was Lucy had a penis. The last part anger was because Lucy was ramming in and out of Wendy's pussy with her penis for all to see. Carla flew over before she started shouting at them.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING CHILD!" shouted Carla angry.

"SH-SH-SHUT UP!" shouted Wendy growling. "DO-DO-DON'T... AAAAAH... FUCK YESSSSS LUCY... MMMMM... MAKE US STOP!"

Carla's eyes widen as Wendy shouted at her. Both Lucy's and Wendy's eyes were shut while they continued.

"LUCY, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" shouted Carla.

"GET LOST CARLA!" shouted Wendy.

Carla's eyes widen again as Wendy said that.

"AAAAH... LUCY YESSSS... DOMINATE ME LUCY!" shouted Wendy. "DOMINATE MY... AAAAAH... TINY TIGHT... MMMMMM WET DRAGON... UAHHHHH SLAYER PUSSY!"

"GUAAAAH... MMMMMM....AAAAAH... WENDY YESSSSSS!" shouted Lucy. "FUCK MY... MMMMMM... BIG THICK PENIS!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" shouted Carla angry still.

"CARLA IF YOU... AAAAAAH... DO NOT STOP... MMMMM... BOTHERING US... OH FUCK YES... YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET IT PERSONALLY!"

Carla's eyes widen as Wendy said that and decided to lay low for the time being as she flew down at the bottom of the house and waited until they finished.

Lucy and Wendy continued as Lucy continued to ram in and put of Wendy's pussy hard and fast not bothering to stop or care about anything else, but Wendy at the moment. That was all she could think about. Wendy. It was all about Wendy. Pleasing Wendy. That was all that mattered to her at this moment. She did hear Carla but ignored her. Wendy did not want them to stop and since she didn't want them to stop she was not going to do it.

"AAAAH... LUCY IT'S COMING!" shouted Wendy. "MMMMMM... LUCY... DOMINATE ME... AAAAAAH! DOMINATE MY TINY... MMMMMM... DRAGON SLAYER... UAHHHH... SLAYER PUSSY! MAKE ME... MMMMMM EXPLODE! GIVE IT TO ME LUCY! MAKE ME HAVE YOUR KID!"

Carla's eyes widen as she heard Wendy say that before she looked even angrier at them, but decided to continue to wait until after they were finished.

"AHHHHH WENDY I'M CUMMING!" shouted Lucy as she rammed into Wendy one last time before she started shooting off wave after wave again.

"LUCYYYY!" shouted Wendy as she arched her back into Lucy's chest and sprayed cum out of the window.

Carla moved quickly before she got soaked by Wendy's cum and continued to wait until after they were finished. Wendy continued to spray cum out of the window now and then as Lucy continued to fill her up. After some time Lucy felt herself stop cumming and pulled out of Wendy until the tip only remained inside then she rammed herself back into Wendy again and started cumming again.

"AAAAAAH... WENDY!" shouted Lucy as she started to cum.

"LUCY!" shouted Wendy as she felt Lucy ram back inside her and start cumming again.

Wendy arched her back into Lucy's chest as she sprayed cum out of the window as she came. Wendy continued to spray cum out of the window now and then as Lucy continued to fill her up. After some time Lucy felt herself stop cumming and pulled out of Wendy all the way, but did not let go of Wendy however. Lucy's penis touched Wendy's ass and Wendy gasped in surprise, but smiled as she turned her head and looked at Lucy.

"That's another fantasy of mine Lucy," said Wendy. "Only slightly different."

Lucy looked surprised at hearing that before smiling. Then she pushed into Wendy's ass stretching it and going all the way inside.

"AAAAAAH... LUCYYYYYY!" shouted Wendy as her eyes rolled into her head. "FUCK MY SEXY DRAGON SLAYER ASSSS!"

"OOOOH... WENDY YOUR SEXY.... MMMMM DRAGON SLAYER... AAAAAH... ASSSS IS SO TIGHT!" shouted Lucy as her eyes rolled into her head before she shut her eyes.

Both Lucy and Wendy stuck their tongues out panting as Lucy started ramming in and out of Wendy's ass fast and hard. Carla was shocked as she heard that as she looked up at the window before going red with anger again. She was going to go up there a moment ago, but almost got soaked by Wendy's cum out the window. Lucky she was able to avoid it and then she came back her to wait it out. When there was a brief pause, she was too nervous about going up there and possibly getting soaked from Wendy again, but she was not expecting Lucy to put her penis in Wendy's ass.

As Lucy continued to fuck Wendy's pussy Wendy could feel and hear her pussy leaking wetness onto the floor. Wendy was feeling great and loving the pleasure that Lucy was giving her right now. It was also helping with the heat between her legs as well and Wendy was pretty sure if she exploded a few more times then the heat will most likely subside. She wonders if Lucy would be able to last that long or whether she would even be finished at all. Wendy could feel she was on the edge of exploding already. Then she felt it as it exploded out of her.

"AHHHHHH LUCY!" shouted Wendy as she arched her back into Lucy's breasts and sprayed out the window again.

"Wendy..." said Lucy surprised, but didn't open her eyes as she stoped.

"KEEP GOING," said Wendy.

Lucy continued as Wendy continued to spray out the window until she stopped cumming. Then Wendy stopped arching her back and continued to enjoy it again as Lucy continued to ram in and out of her ass. Wendy felt some of the heat disappear some more again. They continued for some more time before Wendy felt Lucy twitching inside of her and knew she was about to release.

"WENDY!" shouted Lucy as she rammed inside Wendy one last time shooting off wave after wave of cum inside her.

"LUCY!" shouted Wendy arching her back into Lucy's breasts as she felt herself explode as Lucy released inside of her.

Wendy continued to spray cum out of the window now and then as Lucy continued to fill Wendy up. Wendy felt the heat subside, but waited until Lucy was completely finished. It didn't matter if the heat was there or not; she wanted Lucy to continue until she was completely satisfied. After some time Lucy felt herself stop and started pulling out of Wendy some until the tip was only in her then she rammed it back inside as she shot off wave after wave of cum again.

"WENDY!" shouted Lucy as she came.

"LUCY!" shouted Wendy as she exploded again as Lucy started filling her up.

Wendy continued to shut come out of the window again as Lucy continued to fill her up. Once Lucy felt herself stop she then pulled out of Wendy. Then she carried Wendy back away from the window before she let her down. Wendy collapsed to the floor as she did panting for air and trying to catch her breath and Lucy dropped to the floor as well panting for air and catching her breath. Wendy could feel herself leaking some of Lucy's cum out of her ass and pussy, but ignored it as she turned and looked over at Lucy to see if she was completely satisfied yet or not. Wendy seeing that Lucy was no longer hard and that her penis finally started getting smaller took that as a sign that she was finally finished. Wendy however didn't get enough time to relax before Carla flew into the window and started shouting at them.

"YOU YOUNG CHILD!" shouted Carla at Wendy. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID!"

"I had sex," said Wendy smiling.

"W-W-WHAT!?" shouted Carla surprised yet angry. "YOU'RE TO YOUNG TO BE DOING THIS!"

"I AM NOT A KID!" shouted Wendy at Carla.

Carla's eyes widen as she said that. She was not expecting Wendy to yell back at her.

"WHAT IF SOMEONE SEEN YOU!?" Shouted Carla angry.

"That was fun we should do it at the park," said Wendy calmly.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" shouted Carla.

"Oh okay," said Wendy.

Carla took a deep breath thinking she talked some sense into Wendy, but she didn't notice the smile Wendy was giving.

"I guess we will just have to do it at a dinner then," said Wendy.

"WHAT!?" shouted Carla surprised looking at Wendy.

"Well if we can't do it at the park then we might as well go to a dinner," said Wendy.

Carla was shocked as she looked at Wendy. Wendy, the innocent Wendy, has been corrupted. Carla angry turned and looked at Lucy.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOUR CORRUPTED WENDY!" shouted Carla.

Wendy reached out and grabbed Carla by the throat with a firm grip choking her.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Wendy as her eyes slited again like a dragon's. "I HAVE HADE PROBLEMS WITH HEAT, AND I HAVE HAD DREAMS AND FANTASIES ABOUT LUCY! I WILL KILL ANYONE THAT GETS BETWEEN ME AND LUCY! YOU GOT THAT!"

Wendy then threw Carla against a wall where she crashed and then slid down the wall to the floor. Lucy just continued to look nervously between Wendy and Carla. Once Carla came to she flew out the window quickly with fear in her eyes. Wendy had almost killed her. She had never seen Wendy like that before in her life.

"Wendy," said Lucy nervously.

"WHAT!?" questioned Wendy turning around and looking at her.

Lucy noticed her eyes were slits and backed up some on the floor. Wendy saw Lucy back up, and that made her close her eyes and take a few deep breaths before opening them again. Wendy looked at Lucy to see she was trembling and scared.

"L-L-Lucy," said Wendy. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Lucy looked at her for a moment before noticing her eyes was normal again.

"It's alright. I still will love you regardless," said Lucy.

"I suppose I should explain, but first," said Wendy sniffing the air. "It might be a good idea to clean the room. I may enjoy the smell, but I don't think you want anyone else to notice it."

"Yeah and I think we need to take a bath and get some clean clothes as well," said Lucy. "I think I still got some clothing here for you."

"Lucy what was you going to say?" asked Wendy.

"Oh I was going to ask if that was a good idea about what you did to Carla," said Lucy. "I don't want to like get between your friendship."

"Don't worry Lucy," said Wendy. "I think Carla will understand someday."

"I hope so," said Lucy.

"Let's just get this cleaned up," said Wendy. "I'll use my nose and make sure that nothing can be smelled."

Lucy nodded her head and agreed with her. The two of them continued to clean the house from the top to the bottom make sure nothing could be smelled. They did the dishes, cleaned the floors, cleaned the bedding, and everything else. They even took a shower together and with Wendy's nose, she made sure that Lucy and herself did not smell at all. At least not smell the way they did after recent events. Once they were cleaned to the point nothing can be smelled they then got out of the shower and got into a set of clean clothing similar to what they had on. The apartment only smelled of cleaning products. Wendy then sat down at the table as her stomach growled. Lucy laughed as she heard that.

"Want some fish?" asked Lucy.

"Yes please," said Wendy nodding her head.

Lucy went about fixing her something to eat. Once done she then brought it over to Wendy and sat it down. Wendy started eating it relatively quickly and Lucy smiled as she did. As Wendy continued to eat Lucy seemed to be trouble and confused. Wendy noticed this and stopped eating and looked up.

"Something wrong Lucy?" asked Wendy.

"I am just wondering something is all," said Lucy.

"What is it?" asked Wendy.

"What did you mean by heat and why did your eyes turn to slits?" asked Lucy.

Wendy turned and looked at the window nervously, and Lucy followed where she was looking.

"Is the window bothering you?" asked Lucy.

Wendy nodded her head, and Lucy got up before going over to it and then shut it. Then she closed the blinds before she went and locked the apartment door. Lucy then came back and sat back down.

"You know locking the door was pointless," said Wendy.

"What you mean?" asked Lucy confused.

"Mira has a spare key to your apart that she been lending out to the others in team Natsu," said Wendy.

Lucy's eyes widen as she heard her say that before frowning.

"That explains everything," said Lucy sighing before looking at Wendy. "Can you explain now or not?"

"I don't know to much to tell you the truth Lucy," said Wendy shaking her head. "All I remember is that my mother told me dragon slayer mating season and that I'll have unbearable heat in my pussy. I am not sure about males and what they go through, but that is what I go through and all I know. She didn't tell me how to get rid of it or anything else about it."

"Wait, so you have been experiencing this intense heat?" asked Lucy. "For how long exactly?"

"Ever since I turned thirteen," said Wendy. "I started to experience intense heat in my pussy."

Lucy's eyes widen as she heard that.

"So why did your eyes turn to slits?" asked Lucy confused.

"It's part of dragon slayer instinct," said Wendy. "That is all I know about it."

Lucy nodded her head as she said that. They didn't get much time to talk though as most of the day was taken up by cleaning around the apartment. So it was already starting to get dark out after Wendy at. Lucy worn out for the night decided that it was time for her to go to sleep and started heading towards the bed. Wendy saw this before she sighed and then turned around and headed towards the doors.

"You can stay if you want," said Lucy.

Wendy turned around and looked at her as she said that.

"Are you sure Lucy?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah of course," said Lucy nodding her head.

Wendy smiled as Lucy pulled the clean blankets back before sitting on the bed. Wendy looked at her confused.

"You wearing that to bed?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah with Natsu and the other team members barging in I don't actually feel comfortable not to," said Lucy.

"Don't worry about that," said Wendy. "If Natsu even tries to come in. Well, let's just say he will be experiencing a new kind of pain."

"Well okay then," said Lucy nodding her head before getting up and taking all her clothing off. Then she turned and looked at Wendy. "You want the wall or the outside?"

"Outside just in case," said Wendy as Lucy nodded her head and crawled into the blankets.

Wendy then came over and then crawled in under them before scooting closer to Lucy. Wendy sniffed the air before smiling.

"You smell good," said Wendy.

"What do I smell like?" asked Lucy.

"Spring fresh breeze vanilla and strawberry," said Wendy.

"Okay I get the vanilla and strawberry," said Lucy, "but why spring fresh breeze?"

"My scent is on you," said Wendy. "I smell like Spring fresh breeze."

"Wait that will be noticeable," said Lucy worried as her eyes widen.

"No because it smells just like air and wind," said Wendy shaking her head. "apparent will smell like you been outside, so it's not really noticeable to others. Only a sky dragon slayer could be able to detect it."

"Wait, you're right," said Lucy nodding her head. "Natsu didn't even know you were a dragon slayer until you said it yourself."

"Yes that is because I smell just like the wind and air," said Wendy. "They would just think it's only the air and wind from outside."

Lucy nodded her head at her as she said that. They continued to lay there for some time before Lucy was about to say something.

"Wendy I...." said Lucy before she was silence.

"Later Lucy, Natsu is coming with Happy," said Wendy.

Lucy closed her eyes and pulled the blanket closer to her head. Wendy got moved away from Lucy even though she didn't want to towards the edge of the bed as she waited. After some time Wendy heard the window being slide open.

"See Happy it's open," said Natsu. "Let's go."

As he was talking to Happy, Wendy got up naked and waited for Natsu to enter the apartment from the window quietly. Natsu came in before Happy came in. Then as soon as Natsu turned around, he was kicked in the balls by Wendy.

"AAAAAAAAH MY BALLLLLS!" shouted Natsu as he dropped to the floor and started squirming around in pain.

"Natsu!" shouted Happy worried before he was plucked out of the air by the throat.

Happy paled as he felt himself being choked, but he was even more surprised at who was the one choking him. It was Wendy, and her eyes were slits. Never had Happy seen her eyes like this, and it terrified him.

"NATSU! HAPPY!" shouted Wendy. "GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Wendy then let go of Happy who started to cough from almost being choked to death.

"W-W-Wendy," stuttered Happy scared. "W-W-Why are you naked?"

"I am a girl!" shouted Wendy. "I have every right to be naked in a girls apartment, but you, on the other hand, are not! Do not enter someone's place without permission! Get out now!"

Happy scared for his life grabbed Natsu before flying out of the window. Wendy went to the window before shouting out of it at them.

"AND DON'T COME BACK WITHOUT PERMISSION OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU BOTH CAN'T HAVE KIDS PERMANENTLY!" Shouted Wendy.

A chill went up Happy and Natsu's spin as she said that.

Wendy then shut the window before locking it then fixed the blinds. Once done she then turned back to the bed walked back over and crawled back inside before moving right up against Lucy's body. Wendy felt calmer as she smelled Lucy's scent. Lucy opened her eyes and looked at the back of Wendy's head before leaning over and kissing her on the mouth. Wendy started kissing back, and after what felt like hours they then pulled apart.

"Thanks, Wendy," said Lucy. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Wendy. "Ever since I first met you I felt interested in you."

"Wait I thought you joined Fairy Tail because Erza asked you to join?" asked Lucy. "I also thought you liked Romeo."

"Everyone did," said Wendy frowning. "That was wrong though. I join Fairy Tail because I wanted to be near you and as far as Romeo goes I only ever thought of him as a friend. I didn't realize I was a lesbian until recently when I couldn't stop looking at you or taking glances. I never felt interested in any other girls or men before until I met you."

"I never felt as strongly as I did about anyone other than you too," said Lucy. "Oh, Wendy I meant to ask you."

"Yes, sweetheart?" asked Wendy curiously.

"Is being dominated one of your fantasies?" asked Lucy.

"Yes pretty much," said Wendy nodding her head. "Since I never experienced it before I would say that is correct."

"I see," said Lucy nodding her head. "I guess it's my turn to explain some things."

Lucy and Wendy started taking turns about explaining a few things. Lucy explained more about the sexual aspect of things and how they went, and Wendy explained about the intense heat she had to go through.

"Wendy," said Lucy after a little while of laying there in silent after talking.

"Hmmm," said Wendy softly and slightly sleepy.

"That wasn't how I was planning today to go," said Lucy.

"Wait, what?" questioned Wendy now wide awake. "What you mean, you didn't like it? Do you not want me, Lucy?"

"No, No, It's not that Wendy," said Lucy. "I love you very much, but this wasn't how I planned to tell you."

"Oh," said Wendy. "You had me worried there."

"Don't worry I will always love you, Wendy," said Lucy.

"So what did you mean?" asked Wendy.

"Well I was planning to go shopping, then go to lunch, then go to the park, and then later out to dinner before telling you," said Lucy. "I was going to tell you how I felt and everything about me."

"There is always tomorrow," said Wendy.

"Sounds good to me," said Lucy as she wrapped her arms around Wendy.

Wendy snuggled deeper into Lucy enjoying the spring fresh breeze vanilla and strawberry scent. She felt calm and comfortable.

"Good night my little dragon slayer," said Lucy so quietly before she fell asleep.

"Goodnight Lucy," said Wendy sleepily. "You belong to me and only me."

Lucy was woken up in the morning from pleasure. At first, she just thought it was part of a dream, but as the pleasure increased she shot up awake before realizing it wasn't. Lucy threw the blankets off of her before seeing Wendy look up at her with her big thick penis in her mouth. Lucy was not sure how Wendy was even able to fit it in her mouth, but somehow she managed. Wendy continued looking at her as she continued to suck on her penis popping her head up and down. Her eyes were slits, and even though it did not scare Lucy now, Lucy knew that Wendy eyes would stay like that until she got what she wanted. Lucy was happy to oblige as well by grabbing the young girls head and ramming her penis in and out of her mouth hard and fast. After some time Lucy rammed in one more time as she came in Wendy's mouth. If the little dragon slayer wanted her, then she got her.

Wendy continued to swallow all of it hungrily as Lucy continued to pour into her. Once done Lucy let go of Wendy's head and flopped back onto the bed. Wendy took her mouth off Lucy's penis before she opened her mouth revealing she drunk all of it.

"Did you enjoy it?" asked Lucy curiously.

"Yeah you taste great," said Wendy. "So how was you're wake up call?"

"It was wonderful," said Lucy smiling.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," said Wendy.

"Yeah your mouth is seriously tight," said Lucy.

"You know Lucy you can pull my hair," said Wendy.

Lucy's eyes widen in surprise as she said that before smiling.

"Well if that is what you want," said Lucy. "Anyways how are you feeling?"

"I don't feel sore if that is what you want to know," said Wendy. "I did last night, but I feel fine now."

"Good then how about we take a shower and go to the guild," said Lucy.

"Sounds good to me, but I want some more first," said Wendy.

"Sure Wendy anything you want," said Lucy smiling noticing her eyes was still slitted.

Lucy and Wendy then made their way to the bathroom. As soon as they was in the bathroom, Wendy got on her knees looking at Lucy and opened her mouth. Lucy was happy to oblige and give the little dragon slayer what she wanted shoving herself in her mouth quickly and fast while grabbing her pigtails and pulling on them as she rammed in and out until she got off. Once she did, and Wendy eyes changed back as she got enough to drink they then started cleaning and taking a bath. Wendy using her nose to make sure Lucy and her are cleaned thoroughly and properly. Once all cleaned they then got dressed before Wendy used her magic to air dry their hair. Once ready they then headed out the doors to the guild.

They got to the guild not much to later and walked towards the doors. Lucy didn't say anything, but Wendy walked towards the doors and then kicked them open. Everyone stopped and turned and looked at them wondering who opened the doors so forcefully before their eyes widen when they saw Lucy and Wendy there.

"I always wanted to do that," said Wendy.

Everyone sweet dropped at hearing her say that.

"You're starting to rub off on Wendy flame brain!" shouted Gray at Natsu.

"What you call me pervy popsicle?" questioned Natsu butting heads with Gray.

"Good morning," said Lucy as she smiled and walked through the guild.

There were some replies back to them from around the guild. Lucy and Wendy made their way towards the bar where Mira is at. They dodged Natsu and Gray who was butting heads and calling names at each other. Happy was cheering them on as well. Natsu was acting like nothing happened at all, but Wendy and Lucy both knew that he was hurting. He maybe a dragon slayer, but getting kicked in the balls would hurt anyone and to make matters worst it was by a dragon slayer. So Wendy and Lucy just walked by as Natsu and Gray avoided them. They made their way to the bar before Lucy sat down and Wendy climbed up on a stool next to her.

"Well you both got here at the same time," said Mira.

"Yeah, Wendy stayed over at my place last night," said Lucy.

"Oh having a sleepover?" asked Mira curiously.

"Yeah thought it would be nice for a change," said Lucy.

Mira nodded her head at her as she said that, but wondered why the rest of team Natsu wasn't invited. She guessed it was because Lucy wanted to get closer to Wendy, so she just put it off as that.

"So what are you doing today?" asked Mira.

"Well I was thinking of doing some shopping," said Lucy.

"Oh, some shopping?" asked Erza curiously from behind Lucy.

Wendy turned and looked at her.

"Sorry Erza I wanted to spend some time with Lucy," said Wendy.

Erza looked at her, but since Wendy was the youngest she nodded her head at her.

"Well then I'll just be eating my cake," said Erza before walking off over to her table.

"So having a day out together," said Mira. "You did say you wanted to go shopping with Wendy."

Lucy nodded her head at her as she said that.

"Well I'll just let Master know you two will be out shopping for the day," said Mira.

"Thanks, Mira," said Lucy.

Carla looked over at Lucy and Wendy as she heard them talking to Mira and Erza.

 _"Yeah right,"_ thought Carla. _"They're probably going out to get laid."_

Wendy turned and looked over at Carla before her eyes narrowed into slits again. Carla paled as she saw this scared.

 _"Does she know what I am thinking?"_ thought Carla.

The only other ones that seen this was Natsu and Happy, and they both shivered involuntarily at seeing it. Natsu tried covering it up by continuing to fight with Gray while Happy covered it up by cheering on Natsu. Wendy smiled, and her eyes went back to normal as she turned around and looked over at Lucy who was still talking to Mira.

"Lucy should we be getting going?" asked Wendy.

Lucy turned and looked at her as she said that, "Yeah your right. Well, Mira, I'll be going."

"Well you two have fun," said Mira.

Lucy and Wendy nodded their heads at her as Wendy climbed down the stool. Then Lucy and Wendy started walking towards the doors of the guild. As Lucy and Wendy passed by Natsu and Gray who had his back to Wendy and Lucy, Wendy's eyes narrowed into slits again briefly before going back to normal. Natsu and Happy had a shiver run up their spin again but acted as though nothing happened. Then Lucy and Wendy walked out the doors.

When Lucy and Wendy got far away from the guild, Wendy turned and looked at Lucy.

"Lucy," said Wendy.

"Yes?" asked Lucy turning and looking at her.

Wendy waved her down to her. Lucy leaned down, and Wendy walked up to her before whispering quietly into her ear.

"Change the locks on the door," whispered Wendy. "I do not feel comfortable with Mira having a key."

Wendy then stepped back, and Lucy got back up and nodded her head.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing," said Lucy nodding her head.

It was the next day and Fairy Tail was doing their usual things that they usually do. Gray and Natsu were butting heads calling each other names. Happy was cheering on Natsu. Levy was reading a book next to Gajeel, Jet, Panther Lily, and Droy. Cana was of course drinking. Gildarts was passed out on the floor. Elfman was shouting things about man or manly. Lisanna was sitting at a table next to her brother. Mira was tending to the bar. Erza was eating a strawberry cheesecake at a table. Makarov was seated at the bar counter drinking a beer. Mavis was sitting on the balcony with her feet swaying in the air as she looked down at everyone. Everyone else was doing their usual activities. The only ones that were not present at the time were Lucy, Wendy, and Carla.

The doors opened up, and everyone turned to see who it was before their eyes widen. They were not surprised at who it was, but because of something else. It was Lucy and Wendy, but Wendy was wearing a beautiful light blue strapless sky dress that was really short and was only about up to the top part of Wendy's thighs. It was just enough to cover Wendy's ass and if Wendy even slightly bent over her ass and pussy would be revealed to everyone. Also, the top part of the dress revealed quite a bit of skin from the shoulders to just above Wendy's breasts. It had a heart in the center of the dress where her stomach was at, and Wendy now had a belly piercing in her belly button on display for all to see. The belly peircing was gold with a shinning sky blue gem, and there was a matching golden set of earrings with sky blue gems at the end of both earrings in her ears. To finish it off Wendy was wearing sky blue shoes similar to her usual gold and navy blue outfit.

Makarov was sitting at the bar taking a drink when he heard the doors open up and when he turned around and seen Wendy, he spat his drink out in shock and surprise as his eyes widen.

"Good morning," said Lucy happily.

"Good morning everyone," said Wendy smiling.

Everyone didn't say anything, and there was complete silence. Lucy and Wendy didn't care however and continued on like it was natural. They walked towards the bar and Natsu moved out of the way along with Happy. Wendy and Lucy just continued to hold their smiles even after seeing that as they advanced towards the bar. Once they got there Wendy climbed up onto a stool and sat down revealing her ass and pussy to everyone when she did. Wendy apparently didn't notice she flashed everyone or she didn't care as she sat down. Lucy looked at Mira who seemed frozen in place.

"Mira," said Lucy waving a hand in front of her.

Mira blinked a few times before she said some.

"Ummmm... Welll... aaaah... Yes?" asked Mira.

"Can I get a strawberry milkshake?" asked Lucy.

"I'll like one too," said Wendy.

Mira turned and looked at Wendy, but nodded her head lost for words. The only sound that was made for a while was the sound of Mira making some strawberry milkshakes. Makarov was the first one to say anything out of anyone.

"So Wendy what is with the outfit, belly piercing, and earrings?" asked Makarov curiously.

Wendy turned and looked at him and smiled, "Oh well you know how Lucy and I went shopping and when I seen the outfit I like it. I wanted to try on something different for once, and I just liked the color of it. So I asked Lucy if I can get it and she got it for me. As for the belly piercing when we were going shopping and I seen the color of it and liked it, but I didn't at the time know what it was. Lucy had to explain to me what kind of piercing it was. I still however wanted it though, so Lucy got it for me. As for the earings the shop owner felt bad when he found out that I thought the piercing was earrings, so he gave them to me as a gift."

Makarov nodded his head at Wendy as she explained and didn't bother to question it anymore. If Wendy wanted to try something new, then she had every right to try something new.

"So why did you want a milkshake Wendy?" asked Mira as she carried over two strawberry and vanilla milkshakes.

"Oh well Lucy said they was good so I wanted to try it," said Wendy.

"They are good," said Lucy.

"Well I'm glad you like the milkshakes," said Mira putting the milkshakes down.

Lucy and Wendy started going about eating their milkshake and Wendy was loving the taste of it.

"This is really good," said Wendy.

"Thanks, Wendy," said Mira.

 _"I was talking about the milkshake, not your skills at making it,"_ thought Wendy as she nodded her head not trusting her voice. _"You nosy match making fool."_

After that everyone seemed to buy it and technically speaking Wendy was telling the truth even if she didn't go into details about everything and what they did shopping. Well Lucy and Wendy have been technically telling the truth for the most part even if they didn't go into detail about their love lives. When Wendy got done with her milkshake she then climbed down off the stool flashing everyone her ass and pussy again before making her way over to the mission board. Lucy however was just sitting at the bar doing nothing as she finished her milkshake already. Mira turned and looked at her.

"So Lucy what are you doing today?" asked Mira curiously.

"Don't know," said Lucy.

Wendy found a mission she wanted to do before she grabbed it and then ran back over to the bar and climbed back onto the stool flashing everyone her ass and pussy again.

"Mira I want to go on this mission," said Wendy passing the paper to Mira.

Mira took it and looked at it before looking surprised.

"W-W-Wendy this is," said Mira in surprise.

"What is it Mira?" asked Makarov.

"It's a mission for a photo shoot," said Mira.

"Just let her take it," said Makarov. "She seems eager to do it after all. Maybe it'll give her some knew experience."

Mira looked at him, but nodded her head at him and gave permission to Wendy.

"You know what a mission sounds good," said Lucy getting up before going over to the mission board.

Lucy continued to look around before finding the one she wanted then she turned and looked over at the bar to see Wendy looking at her. Wendy understood immediately and turned around looking around the guild for something to distract Mira. Wendy spotted it as she noticed Juvia stalking Gray and smiled. She then turned back around and looked at Mira.

"Mira is Juvia and Gray going to get together?" asked Wendy curiously.

Mira turned and looked at them before she started to go off into fantasy land. Wendy just continued to watch Mira as she went off into fantasy land and even Mavis went off into fantasy land as well. Makarov was to busy trying to stop a nose bleed to notice anything. Lucy grabbed the mission before walking up to Mira.

"Hey Mira I want to go on this mission," said Lucy passing the paper to her.

Mira in her fantasy land heard her, but was to far gone to read the mission or care about what it said and just gave permission. Then she passed it back to Lucy who snatched it up pretty quickly. Wendy climbed down off the stool flashing everyone her ass and pussy again. Then Lucy and Wendy turned before they headed towards the guild doors to go on their missions.

"Have a safe time you two," said Makarov waving at them as he watched them head out the doors.

"Thanks," said Lucy.

Wendy and Lucy continued towards the doors and as they got closer to where Gray and Natsu was at Wendy eyes slitted as she looked at him. The only ones that caught this was Natsu and Happy who had a shiver run up their spins. Wendy eyes then went back to normal as she continued to smile as they walked out the guild doors.

"Hey Master should we go with them?" asked Erza. "We are a team after all."

"I'd rather not go," said Natsu. "Beside I need to beat ice princess."

"What you call me fire brain?" asked Gray butting heads with Natsu.

Erza walked up to them before giving off a dark aura.

"Do I hear fighting?" asked Erza.

"N-N-No we are not fighting," stuttered Gray as he hugged Natsu as they trembled in fear. "W-W-We are best friends."

"That what I like to hear," said Erza nodding her head as her dark aura vanished. "Now then we need to go out there with our team."

"Just leave them alone," said Makarov.

"B-B-But Master," said Erza surprised as she looked back at Makarov.

"Look they are going on easy missions," said Makarov. "Besides this may be good training for them."

"Aye Aye," said Natsu agreeing.

Natsu did not want to be around Wendy. Not after what she did the last time and her warning she gave him still ranged in his mind to this day. Erza sighed before she walked back over and sat back down at her table and started eating strawberry cake. Little did Makarov know how true that statement about training was, but it wasn't the training he thought it was.

Time flew by like a breeze on the wind and Makarov was again back down at the bar taking a break. It was evening now and so far Wendy and Lucy have not made it back. Erza noticed this and decided to bring the topic up. Carla was back and sitting at a table, but no one seemed to question why she was alone at all.

"Hey Master shouldn't Wendy be back by now?" asked Erza.

"Yeah she should have been," said Makarov nodding his head. "If I remember correctly she took the photo shoot. Let's hope nothing went wrong with that. It be a new experience for her."

Everyone nodded their heads at that and then Makarov turned and looked at Mira.

"Mira what mission did Lucy take?" asked Makarov. "She sure has been gone for awhile."

Mira looked at him before she went to check, but couldn't find anything relating to any other missions.

"The only mission was the photo shoot," said Mira. "At least that's what it says here."

"Yeah, but you gave permission for Lucy to take a mission," said Makarov.

Mira looked confused as Makarov said that before she went and looked around through the mission checking to see what ones was there and not. Once she seen what one is gone her eyes widen and she looked back at Makarov.

"S-S-She," stuttered Mira.

"She what?" asked Makarov confused. "What mission was it?"

"It was the strip club," said Mira.

Everyone turned and looked at her surprised as they heard that.

"If I remember correctly," said Makarov. "That one was a female only strip club. She will be working as a waiter. She most likely won't be back until late tonight."

Everyone nodded their heads at him before going back to what they were doing. Carla however knew better as she heard what they said.

 _"Most likely getting laid again,"_ thought Carla before she looked at Happy. _"Maybe I should get laid too."_

Carla got up before she went to the guild doors and went out. The only one that seen her leave was Happy, and he disappeared a little after she did out of the guild. Carla turned around and looked at him before she walked up to him and then whispered into his ear.

"Take me somewhere and fuck me," whispered Carla quietly.

Happy had hearts in his eyes as he took Carla by the hand and flew off into the air. Where they went no one knew. Well at least not yet. Everyone else continued on in Fairy Tail like every other day that was until Natsu noticed Happy was gone.

"Hey where is Happy?" asked Natsu.

"I think he went to go find a fish," said Cana.

Natsu nodded his head before he went back to butting heads with Gray. 

It was now late at night. Wendy and Lucy were walking back to her house after a long day of fun activities. Wendy and Lucy both did both missions together. Wouldn't it be funny when Fairy Tail sees Lucy in the sorcerer weekly? After that, they then went to the strip club and did their work there and even had sex on top of the bar. All the people there didn't mind and care that Lucy was a girl with a penis and went about their normal activities. As they got closer to the house though Wendy smiled as she smelled a scent in the air.

"About time," said Wendy.

"Huh?" questioned Lucy confused looking back at Wendy.

"Carla and Happy are having sex," said Wendy.

"Really?" asked Lucy. "Where at?"

"Your apartment," said Wendy. "I left the window unlocked."

"Well that's fine I guess," said Lucy. "As long as Natsu is not barging into the house."

"I think we can both agree that he won't be doing that anytime soon," said Wendy.

"True at that," said Lucy nodding her head. "Well how about we wait until the good part to open the door."

Wendy nodded her head in agreement with that. They continued to the house before going in the doors. Then they walked up quietly to Lucy's apartment door. They could hear Carla from outside.

"OOOOOOOH... MMMMMM... YES! GIVE IT TO ME HAPPY! FUCK MY TINY TIGHT PUSSY!"

"AAAAAH... CARLA... I'M ABOUT TO CUM!

"YES HAPPY CUM! CUM FOR ME HAPPY! MAKE ME CUM!"

"CARLA!"

"HAPPY"

Wendy quietly put the key in the door. The only one with a spare key now to the new lock on the door was Wendy. Anyone else had no key to the new lock even the owner didn't because the lock only came with one key and when Wendy explained everything to the owner she surprisingly was nice and allowed Lucy to have the only key to the door. Lucy, however, made a spare key for Wendy so she can get in whenever she wanted. Wendy turned the doorknob quietly before she quickly pulled the door open to see Happy on Lucy's bed deep inside Carla. Carla was facing towards the door, and Happy was behind her. Happy's face paled as he noticed Wendy and thought his life would be over.

"W-W-Wendy," said Carla. "I-I-I..."

"Finish first Carla then talk," said Wendy.

"Y-Y-Your not going to kill me?" asked Happy.

"Finish or I might," said Wendy.

Happy nodded his head and didn't waste any time as he made sure to make this moment the best of his life. If he is going to die afterwards then he better at least live his life the best he can now.

Once done Wendy was sitting at a table and Happy was nervously sitting on the floor. Carla had to get cleaned up, and Lucy was cleaning up the mess around the house. Once Carla was done cleaning she then came out of the bathroom before coming over to Wendy.

"Wendy can you forgive me," said Carla. "I understand how you feel now."

"Always Carla," said Wendy nodding her head.

Wendy and Carla then hugged each other and Lucy smiled at seeing that as she walked out of the kitchen.

"It's good to see you two are back to normal now," said Lucy.

Happy was confused as he looked at them. A threat one moment and confusion the next. Lucy turned and looked at Wendy.

"Should we tell him," said Lucy.

"Yes, but if he says anything he's a dead exceed," said Wendy serious.

"I promise he won't," said Carla. "If he misbehaves at all then he won't get any more pussy."

"NOOOOOOO!" shouted Happy as he collapsed onto the floor dramatically and started bowing. "ANYTHING, ANYTHING, I'LL DO ANYTHING."

"Alright then, but listen to what we are saying," said Lucy.

Happy nodded his head relentlessly and quickly. Lucy and Wendy then started explaining everything to Happy about them and how Lucy has a males penis. Happy was shocked and confused as he looked between Lucy and Wendy. Wendy then explained that Lucy has both female and male parts to Happy. Then Lucy showed him, and Happy was surprised, to say the least, but understood. Lucy and Happy told him that he could stay there, but Happy wanted to make sure that no one finds out and the best way to do that was not to stay there. Lucy and Wendy however permitted him to come by whenever he wanted, unlike Natsu who didn't have permission at all. Carla, however, stayed with Wendy and Lucy, and she slept at the end of the bed by their feet.

It has been a few days now since Wendy and Lucy had explained to Happy about everything. At the current time Lucy and Wendy were sitting at the bar drinking another milkshake. Everyone else was going about their normal activities as usual. The Guild Master office door opened up before Makarov came over and jumped onto the railing.

"Lucy, Wendy," said Makarov. "I need to see you in my office."

Lucy and Wendy looked up at him and nodded their head. Wendy then climbed down the stool flashing everyone her ass and pussy again as she did since she was wearing her sky blue outfit. Lucy got up off her stool and then her and Wendy headed towards the stairs to the second floor. Lucy and Wendy already knew what this was about. About a day or two ago they got caught in the park having sex and got arrested by the magic council, but after explaining themselves and talking to the magic council as well as agreeing to help them they got it overlooked. 

Lucy and Wendy walked up the stairs to the second floor before they went over and then into the guild master's office. Once inside Lucy and Wendy then made their way over to the couch before sitting down. Makarov then shut the door before he came over and then sat on top of the desk. He could clearly see straight up Wendy's dress as Wendy had it all on display for all to see but ignored it.

"There is a secret mission the magic council wants you both to do," said Makarov. "They didn't tell me what it was so I have no information regarding this. All they said was that you was to meet up with them to discuss it before going about your mission and that you are able to bring only one person with you each along the way. They have not said when or how long this mission will take you. So it could take you months or even years. This is all I know about it. I am sorry if I'm sending you into harms way."

"We understand Master," said Lucy standing up. "If this is what the magic council has asked then we will do our best."

"That is right Master," said Wendy nodding her head as she stood up. "We will do what we can and don't worry master we will be fine."

"I hope so," said Makarov. "Now then this is not a goodbye or a farewell. We will see you both again one day, and when that day comes, we will welcome you back with open arms. Until then do your best out there and get stronger. Hopefully, you two will be protected on your journey and return to us safely."

Makarov then walked to each of them before hugging both of them and then stepped back. It was obvious he was trying hard not to cry, but Lucy and Wendy could see the small tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes.

"Well then we better get going, Master," said Lucy. "We can't keep the magic council waiting."

Makarov nodded his head and Wendy and Lucy started heading towards the guild master office door. Lucy and Wendy both looked back as they heard some sobbing to see that Makarov was still trying to hold himself from crying. Lucy then turned back around and so did Wendy as Lucy opened the door and walked out with Wendy. Makarov came over and followed them out the office onto the balcony and watched them as they went to the stairs and down them to the bottom floor.

Lucy and Wendy headed towards the doors before they spoke up.

"Carla lets go," said Wendy.

Carla nodded her head before she flew over to Wendy side.

"Happy come," said Lucy. "Time to go."

"What?" questioned Natsu. "Where you going with Happy."

"T-T-They... are... going on... a secret.... mission," said Makarov his voice cracking as he started to cry.

Everyone turned and looked up before looking surprised as they saw their guild master crying.

"M-Master what is wrong?" asked Mira worried.

"L-L-Lucy and....Wendy... are going on... a secret mission," said Makarov his voice cracking again as tears started flowing. "I-I-It's so...secret that... I don't... even know about it... they are allowed....to take...one person with them.... along the way each.... I-I-I don't even... know how long... they will be gone."

"Secret mission?" questioned Erza.

"One person each?" questioned Natsu surprised.

"H-h-how long they will be gone?" questioned Lisanna as her eyes started to fill up with tears.

"What is all this nonsense?" asked Gildarts confused.

"Magic council has sent for us personally," said Lucy. "Do you think you want to refuse?"

Everyone's eyes widen in shock and unbelief as they turned and looked at Makarov.

"I-I-It's true," said Makarov as tears started falling. "I-I-I don't even know.... what dangers... I can be sending them.... out into."

"This is crazy," said Gray.

"Wait one person?" questioned Natsu turning and looking at Happy. "You can't mean you're taking Happy."

"Of course I am," said Lucy, "and since the magic council personally requested us themselves we can't really turn them down. Now Happy come let's go."

Happy nodded his head at her and flew off after her as she headed towards the guild doors. Wendy and Carla followed Lucy to the guild doors and Lucy opened it.

"L-L-Lucy...Wendy," said Makarov.

Lucy and Wendy turned around and looked up at him to see he hand the Fairy Tail sign held up. Lucy and Wendy smiled before they turned around then Lucy through her right hand up in the air that held the Fairy Tail mark on it and did the sign as well. Wendy turned around as well before she held her hand up and gave the fair tail sign as well. Then both of them walked out of the guilds, and the guild doors closed behind them. Everyone in Fairy Tail burst into tears along with Makarov and Mavis at seeing two of their own going out into unknown danger for who knows how long. That was the last time Fairy Tail has seen or heard of Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla for a long time.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is a story that I previously wrote on another site, but for some reason after about a year or two they decided to close my account down. So I wanted to find someplace I can put my story at where it would not get taken down. Anyways this was a lemon story that I originally came up with some time ago. It was technically supposed to be a group of one shots, but how the story ended made me rethink that so I then added some more chapters to the story. The other chapters after this however for the most part are not lemon, but they do talk about sexual activity, blood and other things. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story so far I know it's kind of long, but there was much I had to get through before ending the chapter. So have fun and see you on the next exciting chapter and depending on how the story goes will depend on how many more chapters there are.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the character unless they are an Oc that I have created from my own imagination. 


End file.
